The present invention relates to a device for rapidly drying items in an enclosed container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for rapidly drying items such as shoes, socks, or other athletic gear by optimizing the efficiency of a desiccant while providing direct airflow between the desiccant and an interior of the item within an enclosed container.
Sweaty, damp or wet shoes, socks, stockings, or other athletic gear or clothing often provide an ideal environment for the growth of odor-causing bacteria and/or odor-causing fungus. Dampness may result from daily wear or athletic activity, particularly in shoes made of fabrics having low air permeability and/or shoes worn without socks. Repeated use of damp shoes and socks also causes blisters or other discomfort in addition to odors.
A number of inserts and sprays currently on the market are designed to eliminate odors and/or remove moisture from shoes and socks. Some products merely attempt to mask the odor with another scent. Such products do not kill the bacteria or remove the moisture, which often leads to a recurrence of the odor. Other products attempt to kill odor-causing bacteria with alcohol or other chemicals or by introducing another competing bacteria and/or enzymes, but these products do not remove moisture and often fail to eliminate all of the bacteria, which can lead to odor recurrence. Some products attempt to kill bacteria using UV light rays, but such products tend to be expensive. Further, most inserts and sprays require a long period of time to produce noticeable or adequate results. The scents, chemicals, and other bacteria or enzymes may cause allergic reactions or otherwise be unpleasant or uncomfortable for the user.
With regard to inserts in particular, there are a number of inserts on the market specifically to remove moisture from the shoe. The insert is filled or coated with or made from a desiccant material and is typically shaped to fit within the shoe. Such inserts are often ineffective for a number of reasons. The insert is exposed to a room or other large area while inside the shoe, and therefore is removing moisture from the large area as well as the shoe, reducing its effectiveness. The efficiency of the desiccant is also limited by the surface area of the desiccant in contact with the moisture in the air. The insert may also trap moist air in the shoe if the desiccant is insufficient or inhibited due to surface area limitations. In addition, it is often not clear when the desiccant has been exhausted or saturated. The desiccant material must also maintain its shape as it adsorbs moisture, in contrast to more efficient desiccant materials that may become softer with adsorption.
Accordingly, there is a need for a drying method that effectively and efficiently removes moisture from damp shoes, socks, and similar objects, thereby killing odor-causing bacteria and/or preventing the bacteria from growing, in a short period of time.